


All I want for Christmas

by little_dhampir



Series: Cursed Child Continued aka The Scorbus Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: After the Christmas Feast it's time for some Christmas presents.





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Woops this took me bit longer to post than I originally planned; sorry.
> 
> Like the first one this is unbetaed so I hope it doesn't have too many mistakes.
> 
> Thank you Merlin Chat for helping me with some words even though this was written for a differant fandom!

It was still bloody cold in the Slytherin boys dormitory when Scorpius and Albus returned to their bedroom after the Christmas Feast. Scorpius had to admit, it hadn't been as bad as he had thought it would be. Of course he still missed his dad badly and worried about him being all alone in the big manson but Albus had made sure to distract him as much as possible.

In fact, his distraction had worked so well, they had completely lost track of time and nearly missed dinner. Scorpius had been too absorbed by The Hobbit - he was still wondering about the imagination of some muggles that had lead to the creation of so called fantasy books - to notice the hours flying by.

And Albus, well Scorpius wasn't quite sure what Albus had been absorbed by. After he had finished his letter to his family he had been kind of quiet, just sitting there and probably watching the stars. At least he seemed pretty invested in them every time Scorpius had looked up from his book to look at his friend. Which had been surprisingly often considering how intrigued he had been by his reading material.

But who could blame him for always looking at Albus. Albus with his unruly black hair and his deep green eyes; Albus who looked so much like his father but in Scorpius humbled opinion was the best of all the Potters; Albus his best friend.

Maybe it wasn't normal to look at one’s best friend the way his eyes were always drawn to the other boy, at least Scorpius had never seen any of the boys in their house look at one another the way he did with Albus, but since when were either Scorpius or Albus normal. If normal meant not feeling the same warmth and comfort he felt with the other Slytherin boy then Scorpius preferred not to be like the others.

“Scorpius?” Albus suddenly asked, interrupting Scorpius’ thoughts. From the look on his best friend's face it hadn't been the first time Albus had called his name.

“Yeah?” Scorpius replied and realised he was standing in front of Albus bed, which was now occupied by the other boy. Albus looked pretty relaxed as he tapped the soft covers, waiting for Scorpius to join him on the four poster. 

“Are you planning on sitting down or do you want to continue staring at the wall?”

Amusement was clear in his voice. Scorpius started blushing as he hurried to climb on the bed, sitting down on the soft blankets opposite his best friend.

Albus leaned back until his head bumped against the back of the bed, the sound making Scorpius chuckle.

“Uff, I am so full. No wonder Uncle Ron is still missing the food here; pretty sure I've never tasted anything better.”

He quickly sat up again and continued: “Don't tell my grandma I just said that. She will start feeding me till I change my mind if she finds out.”

He sounded so serious, Scorpius had to laugh. “Your secret is safe with me.” 

“Thanks, I knew I could count on you.”

They both ignored the fact that Scorpius had never met Albus’ grandmother Molly and probably won't meet the woman any time soon. They kept smiling at one another, amused by their silly interactions and the fact that they understood each other like nobody else did.

“So what do you want to do now?” Scorpius asked. So far, everything they have done had been to keep Scorpius happy; it was time for Albus to choose what would keep him entertained. Of course they could just exchange presents now but Scorpius was pretty sure neither of them were ready to move just yet, still too stuffed with the delicious food that had been served at the feast.

They hadn't actually officially decided to get each other something for Christmas but in the last few years every Christmas eve an owl had landed at the Malfoy manor to drop of a little something for Scorpius. And Scorpius had always returned the gesture. This year however would be the first time they gave each other their presents in person.

Scorpius had thought for a long time what to get his friend this year, especially as going home to buying something was out of the question, the same way going to Hogsmeade was not an option. 

“I don't know. I think I am too exhausted to do anything. I need time to digest.”

“So that's what we'll do now, nothing,” Scorpius smiled and moved further up the bed so he could lie down next to Albus, like they had done earlier. Albus moved a bit to the side to make more space for the other boy.

Silence settled over them once they had situated themselves into comfortable positions. 

“Do you think my dad will be very lonely tonight?” Scorpius asked moments later, his voice sounding tiny even to his own ears. 

“He told me he was alright on his own but I think he only said it so I don't have to worry about him.” 

“I'm sure he is fine. But we can just ask him if you want to make sure.”

“Ask him? How? Do you mean we should send him another owl?”

“I mean, ask him like that,” Albus said grinning like he had all the answers to the secrets of the universe. He sat up and leaned over, grabbing for something hidden beneath the bed. His upper body reappeared a moment later, in his hand he held a strangely shaped object, wrapped in what seemed to be a copy of the daily prophet.

“Sorry for the messy wrapping, I didn't have any actual wrapping paper. Merry Christmas Scorpius.”

Albus handed Scorpius’ present over, his gaze turning softer again.

“Thank you,” Scorpius said, knowing he would love whatever Albus had gotten him even without opening the wrapping. “Let me get yours real quick…” he started but Albus had already started shaking his head. 

“No, open it first. I can wait for mine.”

Scorpius wanted to argue but his curiosity was getting the best of him. Eagerly he started to unwrap his present, to free it from the paper only to stop a second later. Even without the newspaper covering it he could not tell what the present was.

It was a flat, square shaped device with a simple black backside. The front reminded Scorpius of the thing the Potters had in their living room, with the people appearing in it when someone pushed the right button.

Albus must have been able to read Scorpius’ confused expression because he started to explain.

“It's a cell phone. Well, actually it's a smartphone. James got it for me. I don't know how but somehow he managed to make it work even in Hogwarts.” 

“Thank You,” Scorpius said even though he still didn't understand the purpose of the gift.

“Hand me the phone and come a bit closer,” Albus said, his right hand already grabbing for the device. Scorpius handed it over without a question and moved closer till he was huddled against Albus’ side. Warmth was spreading through him when he realised how close they were. Albus’ fingers were dancing over the front of the phone when suddenly a loud ringing noise came from it.

After two rings it stopped, instead a picture appeared, a picture of…

“Father?” Scorpius asked surprised. There, in the phone, was his dad!

“Scorpius, Merry Christmas my son.”

“Dad!” Scorpius nearly shouted in delighted. “But … how?”

“Albus came up with the idea. He said if we used this muggle device we can see each other even if we can't spend Christmas together.”

His father looked happy, maybe slightly confused by the device in his hands but still very happy.

“Father where are you?” Scorpius couldn’t recognize the background with all the christmas decorations but he knew for sure his father wasn’t at home. There was also some loud noise in the background, as if several people were talking all at once and his dad was wearing something that didn’t look like any of the suits he owned but it was hard to tell what it was with only a few centimetres of fabric visible.

“I’m at the Potters. They invited me over for Christmas,” Draco said.

“We insisted!” a voice was calling from the background; Scorpius recognised the voice as Ginny’s, Albus’ mother. “Move the phone Draco,” she said, sounding a bit smug.

“Like this?” Scorpius heard his father say as the picture was moving down to reveal a dark green pullover with a D on it. It looked similar to the one Albus was wearing right now.

“We have one for you too Scorpius, it shóuld arrive with the next owl,” Ginny said again, her voice coming closer before the picture suddenly moved again and her face was visible.

“Merry Christmas boys. Albus, we all miss you and hope you two behave over their in Hogwarts. Your grandma told me to hug you, I don’t think she understands that that’s not possible even if we can see you. You dad is still in the kitchen, otherwise he would have talked to you in person.”

Albus chuckled next to him at the mention of his grandma. The longing to be with his family was clear in his eyes as Scorpius turned to him, even though he tried to hide it, probably for his mom’s sake.

“It’s ok mom, tell dad I miss him too. Tell all of them I miss them,” he said, trying to act as if he didn’t. The Potter's had grown closer again in the last few weeks, sending each other owls nearly daily and even at school Albus had started to interact more with his siblings and cousins. Scorpius felt a bit guilty for not thinking about how much it must pain Albus not to be able to go home for Christmas, too busy being sad himself.

“I should let you talk to your father again Scorpius,” Ginny said, smiling at them via the phone before she handed the device back to Draco.

“Harry is nearly done in the kitchen Draco, so dessert will be served soon. But take your time with your son.” Ginny said before they could hear a door opening, the voices getting louder for a minute, before they disappeared behind the closed door again.

“I miss you too my son, you know that?” Draco said. Scorpius and his dad were slowly learning to show their emotions more openly with one another. His mom would have been proud to see them like this.

“I know Dad, I miss you too. But I am happy you are not alone today.”

“And I am happy you have Albus at your side,” his dad said his eyes moving to the other boy next to Scorpius, who had gone quiet once more to let Scorpius have this moment with his dad.

“Take care of my son,” he said, this time clearly directed at Albus.

“I will Sir,” Albus said, voice sounding serious.

“Draco,” his father corrected his best friend.

“Draco,” Albus replied.

“Take care, both of you, and Merry Christmas Scorpius. I will see you soon,” his dad said, before he disconnected.

“Merry Christmas,” Scorpius whispered to the black screen, nearly choking on his emotions. His dad was ok. His dad was happy and not alone. His dad was with the Potters and able to talk to Scorpius thanks to Albus.

“Are you ok?” Albus suddenly asked but Scorpius had no words left to tell him how much more than ok he was. A tidal wave of emotions, happiness and longing, crashed over him and all he could do was turn towards his best friend and surge forward to pull him into a tight embrace.

“Thank you so much,” he whispered against Albus’ shoulder, not willing to let go just yet.

“Thank you for being my best friend,” he said as Albus wrapped his arms around him more tightly.

“You’re welcome,” the other boy answered just as quietly, no more words necessary.

After a few seconds - or maybe it had been minutes - of hugging each other Scorpius started to pull back so he could look his best friend in the eye.

“Guess I should get you your present now.”

Albus chuckled as Scorpius got up to get it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that phone's don't work at Hogwarts but it's a new millenium so I'm pretty sure someone figured out how to make them work by now.


End file.
